


petrichor (i can see you even when i close my eyes)

by princepixel



Series: extraordinary (our hearts are connected under the same sky) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Carnival, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fortune Telling, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, MARKRENHUYCK RISE, Nature Magic, Polyamory, Psychic Abilities, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, alternatively titled: markhyuck are gay for beautiful sarcastic renjun for 4.7k words, excessive complaining about mark's eyebrows, hyuck cheats at carnival games, hyuck likes tarot cards inspired by the cute la vlog, no love triangles bc no one has time for that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepixel/pseuds/princepixel
Summary: “i see slight...financial problems in your future.” renjun peeks at mark to gauge his reaction.“thanks. i'm a college student.”“yeah that'll do it.”in which donghyuck is a skilled fourth generation psychic, mark is donghyuck's supportive rune casting boyfriend, and renjun is the carnival's overworked (fake) fortune teller whoreallydidn't sign up for a bunch of bumbling idiots trying to flirt with him.





	petrichor (i can see you even when i close my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> this may not be the _greatest _thing i will ever write but it is by far the most important__
> 
>    
> to the -.2 people in the markrenhyuck tag: yall are so valid and u deserve the world  
> 

mark thinks he’s funny. mark thinks he’s _real_ funny.

 

“i’m going on record as saying i hate you for this.”

 

“aww,” mark pinches donghyuck’s cheeks, “you know you love me.”

 

“yeah...some consider it my greatest flaw.” donghyuck sighs.

 

it was mark's turn to choose the location for date night, one of many things that donghyuck always regrets letting mark choose. like dinner-- there's only so much fake italian food donghyuck can take at olive garden before he's going to lose his mind.

 

"i know that face. that's your fake-exasperated 'mark did something annoying but cute and i'm too fond of him to actually get mad at this point' face. are you sulking about olive garden again?"

 

donghyuck hits mark on the shoulder. "and here i thought _i_ was the psychic one in this relationship."

 

"ooh, you never know. perhaps i'm just a late bloomer and i specialize in donghyuck-reading. actually, i think the proper term for that black magic?" mark wiggles his fingers mockingly.

 

donghyuck contemplates shoving the other boy into the pond of the log flume ride, but he desperately doesn't want to get banned from this place. they've already been banned from most amusement parks in the area for causing a 'disturbance', or whatever. it's really not donghyuck's fault they keep trying to scam him on the booth games.

 

(to be fair, it's probably a _little_ bit donghyuck's fault that when he gets mad he tends to root through the employee's thoughts and stressors and pull some real low blows. he never means to make them cry, exactly; they should really just know to not stand in the way of him and that stupid cute little cow plushie.)

 

so, date night. this time they're at the carnival that pops up every summer for a month or two, set up in a park in their town. it's rather cute and cozy, winding paths flanked by flowerbeds connecting the rides to each other. the park is surprisingly in bloom for the slight drought the area is experiencing, but it is a pleasant change from the dead grass they are used to seeing. they walk hand in hand quietly through the night, the bag with the cow plushie donghyuck won wound around mark's wrist. he doesn't know why he needed the plush so badly but god damn he wanted it and when donghyuck wants something, he gets it. like mark, for example.

 

they decide to loop around closer to the front of the park to get some dessert. suddenly, mark pauses, tugging on donghyuck's hand. he points off to the side. a little ways away from the popcorn stand, sandwiched between a bunch of trees in a small clearing, stands a lone tent. the sign propped up outside the deep purple structure boasts, 'fortune telling'.

 

"oh my god." donghyuck turns to mark because, seriously? "for the love of the gods please don’t tell me you want to go get your fortune read."

 

“i totally wanna get our fortunes read.” mark says at the same time.

 

“oh my _god._ ”

 

“please? it'd be so funny.”

 

“no.”

 

“please?”

 

“still no.”

 

“i'll buy you ice cream?”

 

“...”

 

“ugh. and i'll let you practice those new cosmetic spells on me.”

 

“now we're talking, babe!" donghyuck grins and puts his hand up to gently cup mark's jaw, thumb landing next to one of his eyebrows. he lovingly strokes the area under his thumb. they stare tenderly into each other's eyes for a few seconds before donghyuck's mouth twists in thought, "your eyebrows really need work-- trust me, this is a favor to both of us."

 

"wow. i really thought you were gonna kiss me but instead you curved me and roasted my eyebrows. how have we stayed together for almost three years?"

 

"what can i say? stupid is the new sexy." donghyuck strains on his tiptoes (stupid boyfriend being taller than him) and plops a kiss on mark's cheek.

 

"seriously. i have kind of a good feeling about this place?" mark says, voice rising at the end of his sentence in uncertainty. he gazes towards the tent.

 

"it's a fortune teller's booth at a summer carnival-- don't get your hopes up too high. did you write one of your runes wrong, or something?" donghyuck teasingly tugs up mark's sleeves and acts as if he's looking for rogue runes. though mark somewhat lacks in the natural magic department, he’s gifted at using runes to help him channel and strengthen his power. he mostly uses protective and luck based runes, with the occasional marking to keep him alert during lectures when he's been up all night.

 

mark rolls his eyes and pulls donghyuck by the collar close to him, landing a kiss on the mouth. donghyuck smiles into it. his boyfriend truly puts up with a lot from him, bless his soft heart. donghyuck’s reluctance aside, they approach the tent.

 

"one at a time, please. we cannot overload the great fortune teller." says the lemon yellow haired guy stationed at the front of the tent. he looks super bored, and seems to be acting as some sort of bouncer. why is there even a bouncer? it's a carnival fortune telling booth; it's not like they're advising to the president. the dude inside probably isn't even legit.

 

donghyuck yawns, “fuck your rules. i'm gay and i do what i want.” mark juts his thumb at donghyuck, not breaking eye contact with the guard. one terribly shaped eyebrow raises in challenge as he nods wordlessly and smiles in the supportive 'yeah, what he said' way.  get you a boyfriend who backs up your risky power moves.

 

"oh, boy. injunnie, you're gonna love these two!" the kid, whose (sloppily made) name tag reads 'chenle', calls into the tent. 'injunnie' must be the fortune teller. man, this should be good. mark and donghyuck hand over a few carnival tokens to chenle and the orange haired boy ushers them into the tiny structure.

 

"hey, didn't he just have yellow hair?" mark whispers to donghyuck, who only shrugs. they duck into the place, and are greeted by quite the sight.

 

the tent is drenched in darkness, the only light coming from a small lamp in the middle of the room. a rather frail looking boy sits perched in a large velvety armchair. various glimmering chains hang around the room. the curtains that make up the walls are in swirling reds and purples, and a bright red curtain with the outline of an eye painted in gold hangs behind the boy. there are a few cheap looking vases scattered about the room, and the rug beneath their feet is covered in a series of astronomical figures like constellations, moons, suns, and stars, with other symbols patterned throughout. two chairs sit in front of the round table, despite chenle telling them to go in one at a time. strange.

 

though the colors are very striking and reminiscent of royalty, the room retains a soft, almost flowery feeling to it. being constructed of pretty much nothing but curtains, nature seems to have wormed its way into the room. donghyuck can see ivy twisting around the legs of the chair the boy is sitting in, small weeds pushing aside gaps in the curtains that overlap in places the rug doesn't reach. it looks like the ceiling is partially held up with the help of a few tree branches. the juxtaposition is odd, but it works.

 

the boy himself is breathtaking. his lips are painted a bright ruby red, dark eyeliner defining his eyes. his delicate features are carved out with a shimmery bronzer, highlight shining in the dim light. his black hair sweeps dramatically up and over his forehead, tickling his eyebrows, and gold hoops glitter in his ears. his hands are splayed out on the table in front of him, which is covered with a silky looking purple cloth. he is draped in rich colors, in a gold silken shirt and tight black jeans, amulets slung around his neck. he is gorgeous, and already looks so done with their shit. it's magnetic.

 

"how come you never look that rich when _you're_ working?" mark asks quietly. donghyuck stomps on his foot.

 

“welcome, weary travellers--”

 

“weary? this tent is like five feet from the park entrance.”

 

the boy gives him a dirty look and clears his throat, “as i was saying, welcome, _snarky travellers,_ to the Magical Mystical Fortune Telling Tent with Real Authentic Fortune Telling by yours truly, huang renjun.” the boy gives a sarcastic little dip of his head, the bangles on his wrists clanking melodically.

 

“wow.” mark and donghyuck share a look, “is that the full title? yikes, how do you fit that on a sign?” donghyuck quips.

 

“yeah uh, what a mouthful.” says mark lamely, still gaping at the boy. thanks mark.

 

donghyuck leans forward, scrutinizing the set-up. sure enough, there's a name plate on the circular table that says, 'renjun'. below it is a little inscription that says 'certified fortune reader.' "huh. psychics get name plates now? i didn't know there was an official certification." it's probably just the carnival 'officiating' his abilities. what a scam!

 

"there probably isn't." mark whispers to him. mark, notably, is very bad at whispering. renjun shoots them a glare.

 

"excuse me, may i do my job now?" he bites, voice dripping in sarcasm. ooh, _nice._ donghyuck likes his men feisty. on the other hand, mark looks like he's gonna cry at the reprimanding.

 

(okay, so maybe donghyuck also likes his men soft and sweet. he's not really a picky guy.)

 

donghyuck reclines in his seat, contemplating whether to put his feet up on the table or not, "sure, go ahead. impress us. read our fortune. tell our futures. predict our--"

 

"he gets the point, hyuck."

 

renjun nods firmly.

 

"i usually begin by laying out tarot cards for you." renjun reaches for the cards. donghyuck waves a hand dismissively.

 

"don't bother. let's just get into the good stuff. the _juicy_ stuff." to be honest, donghyuck is really fucking good with tarot cards. seeing other people try to read cards for him is more often than not more embarrassment than it’s worth. renjun gives him a withering look but doesn’t otherwise appear too vexed about skipping a step in his routine.

 

“aaand now i shall consult my dear crystal ball.” the boy says flatly, hands dramatically flying over a glass sphere on the table. it's mounted on a wooden stand and filled with a glittery purple fluid.

 

"ooh, is that a snow globe? or a magic 8 ball? i used to love those. i would always get ‘ask a friend’ though. what kind of an answer even is that?" mark leans in closer, chin in his hands as he rests his elbows on the table. his feet kick idly in the air. donghyuck vaguely thinks he can see "disneyland 2016" inscribed on the front of the ‘crystal ball’ before the boy twists it away from view.

 

"no." renjun says, snatching the ball away, "it's my crystal ball, obviously."

 

"how do you see anything with it though? it's all cloudy from the glitter." mark asks. mark tends to take things a little too seriously.

 

renjun rolls his eyes, "with my magic psychic powers of fortune telling, of course." he recites like a robot.

 

“we don't even use crystal balls! what a stupid out of date stereotype, everyone _knows_ we use scrying bowls in the modern age. god, what an amateur.” donghyuck whispers to mark out of the corner of his mouth. hey, he's insulted. this is his _culture._

 

"can i read your future now. can i _please_ just read your future." renjun groans. he throws a not-so-subtle glance at the watch on his wrist in the universal 'please i just want to get out of here' fashion.

 

"be our guest."

 

renjun looks down at what is probably a cheat sheet of prewritten lines before huffing slightly. he puts two fingers to his temples and scrunches his eyes closed, feigning intense concentration. it's really cute, actually, the way his snaggletooth flashes through his smile and how his eyes crinkle up when he looks at them.

 

“i see slight...financial problems in your future.” renjun peeks at mark to gauge his reaction.

 

“thanks. i'm a college student.”

 

“yeah that'll do it.”

 

there's a crash from outside and what sounds like a dolphin shrieking. a puff of blue smoke wafts through the tent's flap.

 

"uh, chenle?" renjun calls, furrowing his brows in slight concern, but it's gone as soon as it comes, "eh. he was always a bother, anyways."

 

mark, the resident good samaritan with a strong moral compass, responds instantly, standing up. "i'm gonna go and make sure no one is getting murdered out there. have fun!" he claps donghyuck on the shoulder, leaning down and whispering as best as he can, "go get 'em tiger. snag our boy! steal his heart!" donghyuck's cheeks go aflame. mark truly has no concept of subtlety.

 

"ooh, my big strong bodyguard." donghyuck deadpans. he sighs internally about being abandoned.

 

renjun shifts across the table. "well?" he says tiredly. donghyuck snaps to attention, sort of forgetting what they were in there for.

 

"ah yes. and what about my fortune, good sir?" he asks, fiddling with the strings hanging off of the table. renjun steeples his fingers, falling silent for a few minutes.

 

“you shall live a long and happy life with a very cute and sweet boy who loves you a lot.”

 

now _that's_ a fortune donghyuck can get behind. (except it should be two cute boys, not one.)

 

“he's okay i guess. so you’re like? half right.” there’s a faint shout of “hey!” from outside the tent.

 

“shut up mark!” donghyuck calls. he sees renjun struggle to not break character, but donghyuck can see him biting back a smile. caught.

 

the sight of renjun’s shy little smile brings a twisting in donghyuck’s stomach. suddenly, he is thrown dizzily into a vision of his own-- a legit one.

 

the three of them are huddled around a table in a quaint looking coffee shop. there's some weird boys peeking at them from behind the counters, using some sort of botched cloaking spell. one of them has bright blue hair, the other sporting a blinding purple dye job. renjun sits across from mark and donghyuck, giggling at some dumb shit that probably just came out of mark's mouth. as donghyuck watches, vision-donghyuck and vision-mark lean in to plant kisses on each one of renjun's cheeks, the boy between them flushing as he returns the favor to the both of them. mark turns red as a tomato. donghyuck flags over the silly looking kids for more coffee and apple pastries.

 

donghyuck stiffens, jolting out of the vision by renjun clearing his throat pointedly. that was really, _really_ nice. he has to make sure this potential future becomes their reality. he can't think of anything better than snuggling up on the couch one day with mark's arms wrapped securely around him, renjun pressed up against donghyuck's side, renjun's tiny hands entwined in mark's, donghyuck's fingers woven in renjun's hair, mark nuzzling into donghyuck’s neck...

 

"you aren't busy on saturday." donghyuck states, dazed.

 

"how do you know? i'm a real popular guy. my social calendar is, like, _wicked_ booked." renjun huffs, straightening up in his chair. donghyuck doesn't need to be a psychic to call that bluff out, but it's a good thing he is anyways. at least he knows for sure that renjun is single.

 

"well my dear sweet fortune telling prince, i happen to be a psychic as well. a real one, for that matter." donghyuck pounds on his chest proudly. renjun's eyebrows quirk in ~~disbelief~~ _amusement_. definitely.

 

"uh huh."

 

"yep. now, if i may?"

 

renjun shrugs his consent. donghyuck closes his eyes and reaches over to take renjun's hands in his. he feels the pathway between their minds open, various images flickering across his mind's eye. the scent of rain floods his nostrils (petrichor, his mind supplies), and in the back of his mouth he can faintly taste apples and cinnamon.

 

donghyuck sorts through the images filtering into his mind. he doesn't really like to pry into people's privacy (not without good reason and/or vengeance, that is) so he avoids all the angsty tragic past style stuff that will surely be revealed one day (likely after the three of them start dating and hopefully parent at least two dogs together).

 

all in due time.

 

for the moment, donghyuck sticks to looking for some basic interests, which he can hopefully flaunt his knowledge of to show off his super cool and totally swoon-worthy powers to the cute boy. at least, that’s the plan.

 

ah, there! renjun keeps thinking of this weird cow looking creature. it looks like the plush donghyuck won from the fair game earlier. one particular thought floats into his head, a faint sketch of the cow thing with 'moominnie <3' scrawled next to it. a heart, seriously?

 

fuck, mark and donghyuck have competition from a _cartoon cow._

 

donghyuck sees a few more things before he quickly severs the connection, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. oddly enough, he was feeling some sort of pushback, a slight resistance and bitter taste he doesn't normally encounter. the images he was getting felt a little forced, a little regulated, a little _chosen._ he opens his eyes but doesn't move to pull away from renjun's grip. renjun's hands are really smooth and smell vaguely like peaches.

 

"hmm, where to start with my _very impressive_ powers! you seem to love this cow looking cartoon character called moomin? you draw him a lot, which would be very cute except i must confess i'm a little jealous of him. you are wonderfully talented at drawing, but you are also a very good vocalist and an incredible dancer, abilities that you wish people would appreciate more. you do ballet and contemporary, i think? modern dance is really cool, you should show it to people more often. i have a feeling they'll appreciate it more than you think."

 

“...and here i thought this was _my_ fortune telling tent, not yours." renjun's soft hair falls into his eyes and he blows it out of his face with a small pout. he seems to be blushing a little bit. cute.

 

"yeah, yeah. i don't play by 'rules', you should get used to that." donghyuck's fingers curl mockingly around the word 'rules'. who cares about rules when you've got a boy to impress? donghyuck always knew he suited his alignment of chaotic good.

 

"’get used to it’, hm?" renjun's eyebrows shoot up, disappearing into his hair. impressive! he's got quite the expressive eyebrows, much better than mark's dumb seagull eyebrows. donghyuck sighs fondly at the thought. ah, stupid mark. he loves that fool so much it hurts.

 

renjun looks at their (still joined) hands with a small smile. "you know, if you wanted to hold my hand you could've just said so."

 

"really now! i knew you couldn't resist us for long. also, what hand cream do you use? your hands are real soft."

 

renjun snickers. "did you really need to hold my hand for your powers to work?"

 

"nah." donghyuck admits easily. no room for shame in this gay household.

 

his powers _do_ tend to work better when there’s a physical connection that can help initiate the mental connection, but let’s be real here the name of the game was always to hold the boy’s hand. it’s a move he pulled on mark a lot before they started dating (and one he still pulls, to be honest, even if he doesn’t need an excuse anymore. just for old time’s sake!).

 

"fascinating. well, i suppose i believe you."

 

donghyuck wants to fist pump but he really doesn't want to separate their hands. he thinks it's kind of weird that renjun believes him so easily, but hey. donghyuck is good at what he does. renjun moves to flip his hair out of his face again, and donghyuck spots something pink flash in the mop of black hair. they look like cherry blossom petals.

 

"when did those get there?" donghyuck tilts his head curiously. he motions to renjun's hair.

 

"what?" renjun's hands fly up to his head, running them through his locks. he shakes his head to dislodge the petals, and they rain down over his face. his cheeks slowly turn the color of the petals. "um." he says. "they've been here the whole time. though i suppose you've been looking too much at my face to notice anything else, hm?" renjun quickly regains his control.

 

donghyuck reaches across the table and brushes another flower out of his hair. "guilty."

 

"...anyways. why are you asking about my weekend plans?"

 

"oh, junnie. you seem like such a smart boy, can't you guess?"

 

renjun shrugs at him, looking lost. donghyuck sighs. how is he gonna live with _two_ oblivious boyfriends? "yes, saturday. wanna go to that coffeeshop you like?"

 

"oh, sun and moon? sure...i guess i could be persuaded to wake up early for those cinnamon apple tarts."

 

"aw, and here i was thinking it was because of us."

 

renjun gives him a 'don't push it buddy' look. donghyuck obliges and throws his hands in the air in surrender.

 

"alright, alright. it's a date."

 

"a _what._ "

 

"oh, go look in your crystal ball or something. doesn't it tell you to go on a date with me? look _cloooooser_. what do you see?"

 

“i foresee...you having a boyfriend though?” renjun frowns.

 

donghyuck taps his lip thoughtfully, “hmm and _i_ foresee...him not really minding!”

 

as if on cue mark peeks his head into the tent and throws donghyuck a kiss and renjun a wink. he shoots the pair finger guns because why would god give you two hands if it wasn't to make finger guns at two cute boys at the same time. go mark! truly, this is the epitome of flirting.

 

(mark’s fingers crack painfully with the gesture. he is not meant to flirt. he ducks back out quickly.)

 

"so, saturday?"

 

renjun sits back in his chair with a huff. "i guess.” he mumbles, cheeks coloring. donghyuck really does fist pump this time. “anyways, our session is up."

 

"aw. i was really learning so much about my future, though."

 

"you were, huh?" renjun says incredulously. he feels the set up to the lame pick up line that is surely to follow.

 

"yup." donghyuck drawls, "i learned that my future has you in it~"

 

"you're insufferable."

 

"oh renjun, you flirt!" donghyuck swoons.

 

renjun stands up, pushing the chair back, and starts to pack up. he slides the pack of tarot cards that were lying to the side back into their sleeve, tucking them into a drawer in the back. he makes eye contact with donghyuck, smirking a bit before he pulls the chain hanging from the room's single lamp, dousing the room in darkness.

 

"allow me." donghyuck grins, teeth shining in the dark. he holds his elbow out. he can't see it, but he assumes renjun rolls his eyes at the action. the boy takes his elbow anyways. donghyuck leads them out.

 

they step out into the moonlight. mark is there waiting like an overexcited puppy. chenle is nowhere to be seen (well not publicly, but there _is_ an odd looking tuft of red hair peeking out from the bushes behind them). upon seeing renjun and donghyuck, mark perks up and grabs at the bag by his feet. he pulls out the moomin plushie from earlier and shoves it at renjun triumphantly.

 

“for you.” he says, eyelashes fluttering. disgusting. donghyuck can practically see the hearts in his eyes.

 

“hey! i was the one who won that! flirt with your own goddamn plushies, that was rightfully _my_ smooth move.”

 

“is it really winning if you bullied the poor employee to give it to y—“

 

“oh, that's _low!_  i could tell there was a cosmic reason for me needing it.”

 

mark shushes him distractedly. renjun takes the plush, looking flattered. “why thank you! it’s not every day a cute boy gives me such a sweet gift. thank you so much.” he hugs the plushie to his chest, cuddling it. fuck, that’s adorable. turns out the cosmic reason was renjun. the stars truly work in mysterious ways.

 

“uhh— you too. i mean, same. wait no, i mean, thanks? its, uh. not every day a cute boy gives me a gift either.”

 

“and what gift, pray tell, did i give to you?”

 

mark splutters, flushing. donghyuck checks his watch. he knows how hopeless and rambly mark gets when he’s crushing. it took him at least two years out of their three year relationship to stop malfunctioning whenever donghyuck so much as kissed him on the cheek. he still gets all mushy during their dates, the absolute loveable buffoon.

 

renjun snickers behind his hand. mark tries to save it, “i mean, your presence is a gift." to donghyuck's shock, renjun rewards the fumbling boy with a sunny smile, pursing his lips for a brief second.

 

donghyuck bristles. for _why_ must mark’s useless bumbling be so endearing and attractive? all this work donghyuck puts into being smooth and mark just uproots it by being clumsy and awkward. god, donghyuck wants to kiss him so fucking badly. renjun shoots donghyuck a wink and he starts getting the sneaking suspicion that renjun is fucking with him.

 

renjun reaches over to close up the tent. he dusts his hands off. "well, that's a wrap, boys. the carnival is closing."

 

“you wouldn’t happen to want to come and spend the rest of the evening with us, would you?” donghyuck moves to sling an arm over renjun's shoulders.

 

“no, not really.” renjun says, matter-of-fact. he catches donghyuck's arm and smoothly steps out of his range. renjun throws them a teasing grin. donghyuck sulks and slinks back to mark's side.

 

“well, we’ll be waiting eagerly to see you again. you’re...something special.” mark says genuinely. donghyuck gazes at the two of them, lovestruck. renjun looks flustered.

 

"hey, you've got flowers in your hair again." donghyuck says. they seem to be full flowers this time, and varied. donghyuck thinks he sees the delicate form of a few plumeria paradise flowers. a white lily, tinged with pink, is tucked behind his ear, and blue baby's breath flowers, stems interlocking, form a little halo around the crown of his head. the cotton candy colors remind him of the carnival. they're beautiful, but donghyuck can't figure out how they got there— they certainly weren't there five minutes ago in the tent.

 

"oh, those? it's part of my, um. my costume." renjun flounders. he brushes at his head again, but mark leans over and catches his wrist, cutting off the motion. donghyuck understands the gesture; the flowers are really too pretty to toss away. pretty, just like the rest of the boy they adorn.

 

"costume, huh? so you are a fake!"

 

"hmm, busted." renjun grins. he draws back a bit. “oh, well.”

 

the scent of rain grows stronger, the wind picking up a bit. renjun's hands glow lightly, shimmering in the evening light. he turns them outwards. from the palm of his left hand springs a sunflower, waving in the breeze. he picks it gently and hands it to donghyuck. the other hand contains a classic red rose, which he hands to mark. renjun could even sense that mark is a basic bitch! what a catch.

 

the two boys are stunned into silence, utterly dumbfounded. renjun leans in, lips ghosting next to both of their ears as he whispers.

 

“i was always better at green magic, anyways.”

 

and then he is gone, small wildflowers blooming in the imprints his boots make in the mud. cherry blossoms lay strewn across the path in his wake.

 

“well damn,” says mark with a low whistle.

 

“we didn’t even get his number.” donghyuck whines.

 

“actually...i think we did.” mark motions to the flowers.

 

donghyuck gently turns the stem in his hand. he finds a string of numbers inscribed on the underside of one of the leaves, and a “;)” on one of the others. fuck, that's smooth. renjun is _good._

 

donghyuck pouts. “i can’t believe he out-mysterious’d me! well played, spooky renjun,” he gazes after the boy, whose figure is dwindling in the distance, “well played.”

 

 ~~he~~ _they_ can't wait for saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> fun facts about this au: renjun is mostly a green/nature witch but dabbles a little bit in other types of magic. he looks real frail but hes pretty powerful with what he specializes in. he aint too good with mental abilities like mind reading (and ya. fortune telling) but hes smart enough to know to strengthen his mental barriers. thats why hyuck was feeling the resistance, renjun was carefully filtering out all information about his abilities and only leaving out what he was willing for hyuck to find. he dangled lil bits about his powers to hyuck but hyuck sensed enough about it to stay away from that stuff and so he passed renjuns ‘not a complete douchebag’ test. actually renjun found it rlly endearing that hyuck was trying to hard to impress him but was also respectful and knew when he was going too far
> 
> when renjun gets embarrassed or flustered or his emotions get out of control nature goes whack around him like ivy around his calves or chair or he’ll sprouts flowers in his hair or the trees will bend towards him. renjun talks to all his plants bc he a whole softie n he loves them.
> 
> hyuck is quite powerful but not in the same way! his power lies more in his incredible control over his skill rather than force or strength. unlike other psychics that get easily overwhelmed hes able to block things out and only use his abilities when he wants to
> 
> mark is kinda just Some Guy. he was raised without any particular magical upbringing and really only found out about magic and special abilities when he met hyuck. he had some weird encounters with magic throughout his life but he just didnt know that it was Actually Magic. mork isn’t super gifted with lots of potential or anything but he studies really hard and helps hyuck work through various magical problems. hes basically the Best Boyf yay mark we lov u. he practices runes bc that is the easiest form of magic to use bc it doesnt rely on internal magic reserves/predisposition like many forms of magic do! hes getting stronger by the day and hyuck is very proud of him. being around hyuck helps too bc of all the excess magical energy!
> 
> the tent is sort of based off of fortune teller katrina’s tent from animal crossing bc thats what i was thinking about when i was writing it hehe. renjun only took the job at the carnival because chenle thought it was absolutely hilarious and signed him up for it without telling him. also chenle doesnt actually work at the carnival lmao he was just loitering outside and wanted to give markhyuck a hard time
> 
> chenle is really good with potions and he runs a potions shop designed as a coffee shop! its the one renjun goes to a bunch that hyuck suggests for a date. lele and his witchy elemental bf jisung spy on the markrenhyuck date the whole time LMAO they aint subtle. also though chenle is primarily known for his healing potions hes notorious for creating his own potions which he tests on himself and jisung and (usually unwillingly) renjun, hence why his hair was changing colors (jisung wanted an easier way to dye his hair but the potion went a little awry hehe). the three of them live above the shop! jun and lele are family friends and grew up together.
> 
> i havent really fleshed out jaemin and jeno but i just had a thought that jaemin would be an animal whisperer bc he reminds me of a disney princess sometimes
> 
> it was sort of hard to develop the markren here bc it was all hyucks perspective but u have my Word that the three of them are deeply and happily in love ! no one gets left out in my fics
> 
> YES RENJUN DOES BALLET BC HES TALKED ABOUT IT IRL BUT IM SO BITTER BC WE HAVENT GOTTEN A BALLET VIDEO YET!!!! DROP THE DANCE PRACTICE SM U COWARDS!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> that got a lil out of hand anyways drop a comment if you enjoyed/if you wanna see more of this universe fleshed out??? also i have a monster of a markhuyck fic im working on rn and idk whether people would prefer it in chapters or as a huge oneshot so,,, lemme know,,, thanks for reading and see yall next time!
> 
> also vote for nct for the teen choice awards <3
> 
>  
> 
> tellonym: diotima  
> curiouscat: pixinoa  
> twitter: pixeljunnie


End file.
